Bet of the Knife
by Zero-M3
Summary: L is too cocky around Raito with the knife and where are Misa and Matsuuda on this hot steamy night?Death Note Characters are not mine and this is my first yaoi so if their's anything wrong PLEASE tell me so I can do better.


**L and Raito are not mine (no matter how much I want them to be)  
Yaoi boyXboy action don't like don't read**

CHOMP

"What the hell L?!" Raito looked at L who had bitten down on his fork which a moment ago had a piece of strawberry cheesecake. L had gotten into the habit of biting down on Raito's fork and eating the last bite. L sucked on the fork before sliding it out of his mouth and licking it. This however made Raito squirm.

"L how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that. Sheesh one of these days you're gonna hurt yourself or something." L looked at Raito with complete innocence and an oh-so-sweet smile.

"What on earth are you talking about Raito?" This however made Raito twitch.

-----------------------

A couple hours later after all the people had left the building except Raito, who was cutting more cake for him and L, who was in a chair not too far away. The knife Raito was using to cut the cake was covered in frosting and L kept following it with his eyes. Raito though was spacing out when all of a sudde...

CHOMP

He swung his head to see L biting down on the knife and blood dripping from his mouth.

"OW!" L whimpered and held his mouth. A single tear fell down his soft pale cheek and Raito grabbed L's face.

"Baka! I told you to stop. Hold still."

"What are you-EEP!" Raito had opened L's mouth and started sucking on his tongue. L's eyes widened and then slowly closed as Raito finally stopped and pulled back, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"L be more careful next time okay? L? What are you-" L looked at Raito with a lustful gleam in his eyes and lunged on top of Raito, knocking him down on the table, where he met their lips in a deep passionate kiss. Raito blushed till he turned red and deepened the kiss more. L started to unbutton Raito's shirt and leave a trail of wet kisses down his body. He stopped at Raito's and sucked/blew on it.

"Ah-ha!" Raito gasped.

"Geez L-L. I didn't know you were th-this eager-r." L looked up at Raito and trailed his tongue down to his navel and flicked it in and out, making Raito pant more. He lunged forward and captured Raito's lips in another deep kiss. This time their tongues wrestled for dominance until L broke the kiss when he pulled down Raito's pants. Raito's eyes bulged and then realized what L wanted but instead he jerked off L's shirt first and started for his pants too but was stopped when L slipped them off with ease. With the sight of a nearly-naked Raito, L grabbed Raito erection from his boxers, it was hard. This made a deep throated moan escape Raito's lips which made L squirm and lean down to swallow Raito.

"Ah-ha uh g-god L ha-ah!" L continued to suck Raito in and out of his mouth.

"Unh L...I'm gonna cum!" But L kept going faster and faster while deep throated moans continued to escape Raito's mouth.

"AAH!" Raito screamed at the top of his lungs and came right into L's mouth, who lapped it all up and licked his lips. Raito was sweet. L loved sweets. Raito steadied himself on his elbows and looked at L lopsided.

"Your turn." L cooed to his lover. Raito looked at him with lust.

"What position?" L pulled his boxers down, turned around, and looked back at Raito.

"Come and get me. I dare ya." Raito jumped up and grabbed L's hips. He eased himself in as far as he could go as L winced a bit in pain. He thrust in and out slow at first then faster and harder. Then he L's erection and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Ah R-Raito...hn faster...h-harder."

"Which one?"

"Uh b-both!" Raito increased speed and pressure, which made L really moan now. Waves of pleasure hit them both with such power they both moaned, really load, and L thrusted Himself along with Raito's thrusts until they both cummed. L all over the table and Raito inside L. Raito still thrusted with power until they both collapsed on the table. Both were still panting hard when they got up to go to the bathroom to shower off.

"So Raito, let's clean this up when were done cleaning off kay?" L asked with a smile. Both laughed as they ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Surveillance Room:

Matsuuda and Misa both gasped at the screen in front of them. They had seen the whole thing on film, but Matsuuda was the first to reply.

"Ha take that Misa! You owe me 50 bucks! I told you they'd do it in the office the first time!"

"Yeah, Yeah here. So...how much do you think we could get for this on eBay?"

"50 bucks says no less than 2 grand?"

"Deal." Both shook hands at the bet as th unsuspecting lovers redressed and picked up their 'mess'.

END


End file.
